The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum plant botanically known as Chrysanthemum leucanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Santé’.
The new Leucanthemum originated from a chance cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Hantay, France in 2004 of two unknown seedling selections of Chrysanthemum leucanthemum. The new Leucanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated chance cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Hantay, France in 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since 2007 at Hantay, France has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.